marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:Peter Wildenbeest
Overleg:Peter Wildenbeest/Archief 2007 Even voor de duidelijkheid Om verwarring te voorkomen zal ik vragen die HIER gesteld worden ook HIER beantwoorden. Vragen en opmerkingen op andere overlegpagina's zal ik dan ook DAAR beantwoorden * Graag jullie vragen en opmerkingen ondertekenen door 4 maal een "~" te gebruiken. * Bij het geven van een reactie, graag deze onder de vraag of opmerking zetten te beginnen met een ":" de tekst springt dan in. Een reactie daarop dan weer met een "::" etc etc.~ :Dan krijgen ::we dus :::dit! * En elke andere vraag en of onderwerp graag beginnen met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Zo houden we het voor iedereen overzichtelijk en kan iedereen mee praten en overleggen. Bedankt en veel plezier op de MDP !!!!Peter Wildenbeest 9 mei 2007 16:27 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- vraag Op de voorpagina is alle content aan de rechterkant niet aan te klikken, in ieder geval onder firefox. de linkerkant linkjes zijn wel aan te klikken. Lastig omdat je via de rechterkant bij de comics komt e.d. vraag No problem, vond het leuk het artikel te maken en ga er zeker meer maken! Het lijkt er alleen op dat je doorverwijzing niet heeft gewerkt. Bij de doorverwijspagina Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) staat namelijk geen tekst. Kan dat kloppen? Ben je er misschien nog mee bezig en is dat daarom zo? Wolvster 18 jun 2009 19:17 (UTC) : Ik heb een verwijzing gemaakt van Lady Deathstrike naar Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) om vervolgens van Lady Deathstrike een Diversen pagina te maken. Op de een of andere manier verwijst hij nu in een cirkel door naar Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) maar is jouw (erg mooie) artikel verdwenen. Hoe het kan snap ik niet , en ik baal er ontzettend van!. Ik probeer het te herstellen en als het niet lukt vraag ik nog wel of een editor van de US MDP kan helpen. Vooralsnog mijn wel gemeende excuses! Peter Wildenbeest 18 jun 2009 19:25 (UTC) :: Jammer, maar niks aan te doen! Als het nodig wil ik 'm wel opnieuw maken hoor, geen probleem. Laat maar weten of je er uitkomt met herstellen of niet :) Wolvster 18 jun 2009 19:30 (UTC) ::: Ik ga in ieder geval mijn best doen want ik vind het zonde van al je werk! Peter Wildenbeest 18 jun 2009 19:33 (UTC) ------------------------ Ik wil me graag storten op The Illuminati (en dingen die daarmee te maken hebben) ik wou plaats uploaden lukt me niet erg, iemand tips :Het is eigenlijk heel simpel gewoon naar upload bestand gaan en het juiste bestand uploaden. Het komt dan op de Engelstalige database omdat we deze voor de afbeeldingen delen. Daarna kun je de gegeven naam van de afbeelding toevoegen aan het artikel dmv: . Lukt het niet vraag het me gerust Peter Wildenbeest 22 sep 2007 12:19 (UTC) groetjes Jaco Het template en meerdere comics Bij bijvoorbeeld HIP comics #1907:http://nl.marveldatabase.com/Hip_Comics_nr_1907_%28NL%29 Krijg ik het niet voor elkaar om de 2e set schrijver toe te voegen (voor het Thor verhaal), wat doe ik fout? 27 jun 2007 14:10 (UTC)~ : Hey wacht... volgens zit er een fout in het template de variable heet alleen bij de 2e sectie: "schrijvers" in plaats van "schrijver". Wat zal ik doen, mijn variable aanpassen of het template zelf? ::Waarschijnlijk niks en ligt het aan de templates, deze zijn pas aan de site toegevoegd en kunnen nog foutjes bevatten. Vandaar dat we jou goede suggesties meteen in de templates kunnen verwerken. Wat mij betreft pas je meteen het template zelf aan. Meteen goed is meteen goed lijkt mij Peter Wildenbeest 27 jun 2007 14:19 (UTC) :::Ik ga NU het template aanpassen om "schrijvers" te vervangen met "schrijver". Dit betekent dat als er al personen een 2e verhaal toegevoegd hebben met hierbij gebruikmakend van de variabele "schrijvers" dat deze vanaf nu (uh plusminus 5 minuten NIET meer werkt! http://www.cogmios.nl 27 jun 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::::Okidokie, trouwens als je echt interesse hebt in de database dan kan ik Jamie vragen of hij jou ook lid van de staf maakt Peter Wildenbeest 27 jun 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::::: * staf:sure, alleen weet ik niet of ik na mijn vakantie nog aan deze database toekom eerlijk gezegd:). Ik heb nog wat wijzigingsvoorstellen voor het template die ik wil doorvoeren: a) onder het plaatje staat nu accolade accolade accolade week, jaar accolade, accolade, accolade b) ik wil graag toch de titel van het verhaal boven de schrijver en tekenaar, is anders een beetje verwarrend zie wederom de HIP comics 1907 als voorbeeld c) previous issue en next issue zijn engels dat zou nederlands moeten d) Aan de noties standaard de coverprijs en actuele prijs toevoegen e) de oorspronkelijk uitgave toevoegen PER verhaal aan de rechterkant (we laten hem ook staan onder notities omdat er daar ook al data is ingevoerd, graduele migratie) f) als je meerdere verhalen hebt en synopsen (zie HIP 1907) dan is de lijst aan de linkerkant verwarrend ik zou eerder bovenaan de verhalen willen opsommen met daarin een hyperlink naar dezelfde pagina en dan een sectie over het betreffende verhaal g) helemaal onderaan staat een raar accollade etc.. bij referentie, dat zou verbeterd moeten worden. Mag dat? :::::: Ik zou zeggen, ga je gang. Ook "vertaling" lijkt me een vaste regel in het template verdienen. Het zou jammer zijn als je na de vakantie geen tijd meer zou hebben. Maar dat zien we dan wel weer. Peter Wildenbeest 27 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::: in ieder geval al "Coverprijs", "Marktwaarde" en "Uitgeverij" toegevoegd, rest volgt... Colossus Fairy Tale Cool artikel !! Colossus (Fairy Tale) Peter Wildenbeest 9 mei 2007 17:20 (UTC) : Bedankt! Ik heb het bijna afgewerkt maar vind het zelf ook wel zeer interessant Metalfist 14 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) Vraagje Hallo, Heb je een opdracht voor mij? --Croon 14 mei 2007 10:41 (UTC) :: Hoi Croon, nou opdrachten geef ik niet hoor! anders klinkt het alsof ik je "baas" ben. Ik ben alleen maar de initatiefnemer voor de Database, eigenlijk is het niet eens "mijn" site maar hij is van iedereen. Maar ik waardeer je inzet zeer!!!! Bedankt daarvoor. De "Nog te doen" lijst is lang dus....http://nl.marveldatabase.com/Marvel_Database:Gebruikersportaal Verder kun je altijd de bestaande artikelen langslopen op (spel) foutjes etc of artikelen vertalen vanaf de Engelstalige Database. Ook ben ik op het internet altijd op zoek naar bruikbare afbeeldingen, deze mag je me ook mailen. Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 14 mei 2007 12:36 (UTC) :: Ik heb een klein probleempje veroorzaakt: Ik probeerde de titel van Spiderman (Peter Parker) naar Spider-Man (Peter Parker). Sorry daarvoor!Hopelijk kunnen we dit nog recht zetten. --Croon 14 mei 2007 13:29 (UTC) ::Geen probleem fouten maken we allemaal het is al herstelt. Kijk maar wat ik gedaan heb: http://nl.marveldatabase.com/index.php?title=Spiderman_%28Peter_Parker%29&action=edit Spiderman (Peter Parker) of wat het dan nu ook is; doet het nog steeds niet groetjes Croon 15 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) :Nu wel weer! Bedankt. Peter Wildenbeest 15 mei 2007 13:31 (UTC) Nieuwe Layout Eey krijgt de NL marvel database ook een nieuwe layout net zoals de engelse? --Croon 1 sep 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Deze is er al !! Gewoon op "mijn voorkeuren" klikken dan kun je een skin instellen. Als het niet lukt dan hoor ik het wel ! Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 1 sep 2007 18:57 (UTC) ::Sorry ik had niet goed gekekenCroon 2 sep 2007 11:10 (UTC) Vertaal Machine hoi, is het goed dat ik artikelen van de EN site door de vertaalmachine haal??? p.s. ik verbeter de gramm. fouten zelf nog wel even. dit heb ik ook met Spider-Man (Ultimate) gedaan!!! Croon 3 sep 2007 08:22 (UTC) :Natuurlijk!! Als de artikelen maar duidelijk zijn. Succes Peter Wildenbeest 3 sep 2007 09:15 (UTC) Nieuws Peter kun je dit op de hoofdpagina zetten? Heey, goed nieuws voor Fantastic Four fans die cartoon network hebben. Cartoon Network gaat het binnenkort uitzenden (als tekenfilm). (p.s. Ik ben morgen jarig!!!(ik wordt 14)) Croon 11 okt 2007 13:54 (UTC) Almost there! Check it out! Peteparker/Marvel Database:Karakter Sjabloon Test Page All I need are some translations: "This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also _____ for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles." The translation is: ::"Deze pagina lijkt in naam en/of onderwep sterk op andere pagina's. Kijk ook op____voor een complete lijst met de onderlinge, vaak kleine, verschillen." Peter Wildenbeest 19 okt 2007 15:01 (UTC) for the Verschillen Stub. --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 16 okt 2007 22:12 (UTC) :::ALL DONE! :::Let me know how I can help further! :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 19 okt 2007 18:03 (UTC) hoi peter hier wessey mijn broertje zal ook binnenkort lid worden op deze site hij zal het stuk van avengersbeetje pakken omdatdat groot en redelijk onbegrijpelijk is geworden en weet redelijk wat van de oude verhalen. binnenkort stuurt hij zelf ook wat als hij lid is :D spreek je later Hoi Peter ik ben Remy het broertje van Wesley Ik ben onder andere geintereseerd in "De Avengers" (P.S. Reageer even a.u.b. als je dit hebt gelezen) :Hoi Remy, Welkom!! op de MDP. Leuk dat je wil helpen met onder andere de Avengers. Mocht je vragen hebben dan kun je ze me hier stellen maar mailen mag ook. Groetjes en veel plezier!!!Peter Wildenbeest 2 nov 2007 19:09 (UTC) Hoi, ben terug Na lange tijd ben ik terug op de site! De site was wat uit mijn gedachten gegaan mar ik haalde daarstraks mijn 'Bloodline of Colossus' terug boven en vroeg ik me af wat er allemaal hier nog gebeurd was... Zeer veel blijkbaar, ik verschoot wel van de nieuwe lay out :) Metalfist 30 dec 2007 13:30 (UTC) :Hoi Metalfist welkom terug!! Ik hoop dat nog het een en het ander kan toevoegen!! Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 30 dec 2007 17:10 (UTC) Horsemen of Apocalypse Er is iets misgelopen met het nieuwe artikel 'Horsemen of Apocalypse' waar ik aan bezig was. Misschien kun jij er is even naar kijken? : En blijkbaar ook met de Ultimate X-Men... It's a terrible thing to know that you are mad... 30 dec 2007 18:41 (UTC) Hi Peter! I finally got to those template fixes for you. The template, Marvel Database:Team Template should be exactly how you want now, and I replied on "how" I did it all Here. If you have any questions, let me know! Sorry it took so long! --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 5 feb 2008 05:24 (UTC) sorry voor afwezigheid! hey peter sorry dat ik afwezig was al die tijd, maar dat komt omdat ik een soort van fases heb de ene keer ben ik heel druk met marvel en de andere keer iets anders! maar uh niet arrogant bedoelt of zo maar kan de ene gebruiker ook meer dan de andere? Croon 25 feb 2008 09:50 (UTC) Fanon heb je de marvel fanon wikia al gezien? Ik ben mijn zelfverzonnen superhelden er aan het opzetten. Kan jij mij daar helpen? made by croon 29 mrt 2008 12:32 (UTC) Wessey is back ha peter ik heb een ideetje omdat ik een nogal brede kijk heb op het marvel universum en ik het er erg graag over heb. Zou ik best wel het aanspreekpunt willen zijn. en mss een hoofdstuk erbij op de site waar duidelijk staat dat mensen met vragen bij kunnen komen. Ik vind het erg leuk om te doen. Wessey 8 mei 2008 20:24 (UTC) Marvel Forum Hey Peter, Ik heb eigenlijk een hekel aan forums maar ik zal kijken. Wie zijn de bazen??? made by croon 20 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) sjabloon/template Hoe werken deze sjablonen of templates nou eigenlijk? Hoe maak je een nieuwe aan? made by croon 21 mei 2008 06:27 (UTC) : Op de hoofdpagina saat een rubriek "Voeg een nieuw karakter toe" als je daarop klikt dan kun je die simpelweg invullen. Of je gebruikt de voorbeelden die kun je kopieeren en plakken en dan invullen. http://nl.marveldatabase.com/Marvel_Database:Sjablonen, deze vind je ook via de hoofdpagina en dan gebruikersportaal, hulpzame bronnen, lijst met sjablonen. Wees niet te bang om fouten te maken, deze kan ik eventueel heel makkelijk herstellen, Succes!! Peter Wildenbeest 21 mei 2008 06:38 (UTC) Staff of Helper Hoi Peter, Ik wil niet te opdringerig zijn hoor maar mag/kan ik ook Staff of Helper worden? Imagination Kid Croon 21 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) Hoi Hoi, alles goed? Ik deed de laatste tijd niet zo veel met superhelden en zo... Maar heb laatst de film: Iron Man gezien (Stan Lee kwam er weer in voor :P) dus I AM BACK Imagination Kid Croon 2 nov 2008 20:59 (UTC) Hulp Wiki Hi , De Nederlandse Hulp Wiki heeft administrators nodig om Help: & Advies: naamruimte artikels te schrijven. Deze komen automatisch actief op de gedeelde hulp (bijvoorbeeld ), en zijn bedoeld om gebruikers te helpen met het bewerken en mogelijkheden op de Wiki. Als je één artikel maakt is dit al genoeg, maar momenteel hebben we hard meer mensen nodig. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, ga naar mijn overleg pagina op de Hulp Wiki, en plaats je verzoek om administrator rechten. Voor meer informatie kan je ook terecht op mijn overleg pagina. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Overleg) Ben(jamin) Parker Kan jij of iemand anders even kijken naar Benjamin Parker (Earth-616) en Ben Parker (Earth-616) volgens mij kan 1 van de 2 wel weg toch? Imagination Kid Croon 12 nov 2008 13:42 (UTC) Gorvar Graag Gedaan, the 3 G's of DOOM Graag gedaan dude, ik verhuis naar Engeland binnenkort voor verder te studeren dus heb ik iets nederlands nodig om terug te vallen.Gorvar 12 jul 2009 18:40 (UTC) Marvel-Film wiki Hallo! Ik heb een Marvel-Film wikia aangemaakt. Dat is op 17 NOV 2010 gebeurt en ik wil u graag vragen om uw kennis over de marvel films met mij te delen en op de wikia te plaatsen. http://nl.marvel-films.wikia.com Gr. Semmier verwijderen account pagina beste beheerder, zou je aub mijn account / account pagina met mijn volledige naam (van someren) willen verwijderen? hartelijk dank! Maxim (overleg) 6 feb 2013 22:33 (UTC) Bedankt Hallo Peter Wildenbeest, bedankt voor je welkomstbericht en zo. Als ik er aan toe kom, help ik graag een handje mee. Groeten van RuurdWoltring, 6 mei 2013 7:05 (UTC+01:00)